ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Toshio
Toshio Suzuki (鈴木利男, Suzuki Toshio) is non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a former featherweight professional boxer who fought against Date Eiji in his JBC featherweight title second defence match and Alexander Volg Zangief in the Class A Tournament semifinals. Part I Two Rookie Kings Arc Ranked second in the JBC, Suzuki challenged the JBC featherweight champion, Date Eiji in a title match. After Makunouchi Ippo defeated Okita Keigo prior to the match, Date was motivated. Suzuki was no match for the champion and fell victim to a Heart Break Shot, then a left Corkscrew Blow to the face, knocking him out. Before falling, he took a straight as well. He lost the match at the first round as he was unable to get up. Speed Star Arc Suzuki partook the Class A Tournament as his last chance to get to the JBC featherweight title. Suzuki was scheduled to go against the Russian, Alexander Volg Zangief for his first opponent. When the match began, Suzuki appeared to have had the upper hand against Volg when he hit him with a body blow. However, Volg began trading blows with Suzuki and quickly overwhelmed him. The referee, noticing that Suzuki was no longer able to defend himself properly, attempted to stop Volg, but the latter shook him off and kept attacking. Suzuki's trainer threw the towel and begged the match to be stopped, but before they could stop Volg, he delivered a powerful combination that knocked Suzuki out and Suzuki losing the match. Match History Appearance Suzuki has short dark brown hair and black coloured eyes. His attire is the ring consists of blue and white boxing trunks. Boxing Abilities Suzuki is a good in-fighter who fights at a really close distance. Weakness His weakness is that he is very slow when fighting, unknown if it is due to his age but other opponents as we've seen have dealt easily the damage faster than him. Techniques: *Cross Arm Block *Body Blow *Clinch Gallery vs Date Eiji= Date vs Toshio - Uppercut.png|Date starts strong with an uppercut Date vs Toshio - Heartbreak Shot.png|Date attacks with a Heart Break Shot Date vs Toshio - 01.png|Date continues to attack Date vs Toshio - 02.png|Date Finish him off Date vs Toshio - Down.png|Toshio goes down Date announcing unfinished Business.png|Date has unfinished business in Japan |-| vs Alexander Volg Zangief= Volg vs Toshio - Before.png|Volg Before match Volg vs Toshio - Start.png|Match about to Start Volg vs Toshio - Match Begins.png|Match Begins Volg vs Toshio - Toshio attacks.png|Toshio attacks Volg vs Toshio - Toshio body blow.png|Toshio lands Body Blow Volg vs Toshio - Volg dodges.png|Volg dodges Volg vs Toshio - Close Range Battle.png|Close Range Battle Volg vs Toshio - One Sided.png|Turns One Sided in Volg's Favor Volg vs Toshio - Trade Hits.png|Trade hits Volg vs Toshio - Volg dominating.png|Volg starts to Dominate close range Volg vs Toshio - Continues.png|Volg continues to attack Volg vs Toshio - Finish off.png|Volg finishing move Volg vs Toshio - White Fang.png|White Fang Volg vs Toshio - Wolf.png|Volg life a Wolf New Japan Coach - 01.png|New Japan Coach about to throw in Towel New Japan Coach - 02.png|New Japan Coach after match Volg vs Toshio - Sad.png|Volg sad after winning |-| Other= Suzuki manga.JPG|Suzuki in the manga. Trivia *Suzuki Toshio has a similar name to NASCAR Driver Suzuki Toshio. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Retired Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:In Fighters Category:Featherweights Category:New Japan Boxing Gym Category:Boxers